


Trace of Doubt

by kenporusty



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: I haven't written RPF in quite a while so be gentle, M/M, Porny fluff, Slow Build, mention of family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenporusty/pseuds/kenporusty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Brown worries over the impact of his involvement with James Nesbitt.<br/>But things are quickly put out of his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trace of Doubt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trappednightingale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trappednightingale/gifts).



> There is not enough Nesbitt/Brown for my liking in the RPF world.
> 
> Dedicated to trappednightingale because she puts up with so much of my crap! Her works are so lovely, everyone should go browse her page!
> 
> Also I'm new again to RPF, and starting to feel my way through this. Please be gentle, but also reviews help a lot.  
> And I'm not as hot with the actual porny part of the story. I know the finale is rather lackluster.
> 
> Un-beta'd, so any and all errors are completely my own!
> 
> I don't know these men, and I don't imply that this actually happened! Everything that happens within is entirely a product of my strange little mind.
> 
> Thank you all!

Things began simple enough. A knock on the door interrupted a Skype call between himself and the rest of his family. He excused himself and crossed the small space to find Adam standing at the door.  
“Sorry, thought I told the lads I was missing the bar tonight,” James said with a frown.  
“So am I, can I come in?” Adam smiled his cheeky, irritatingly adorable smile.  
James frowned and looked back at his laptop where the cheery sounds of his girls came from the speakers.  
“Come on, but be quiet. Got a bit of a chat going on, but we should be logging off soon.”  
“Right,” Adam chewed his lip, crossing the small space to sit on the sofa, facing James at the small table.  
James resumed happy chatter, casting glances at Adam, eventually waving him over.  
“Come say hello!” he urged.  
Adam hesitantly got up and sat down next to James, his face appearing in the screen as well. James’ wife immediately grilled him on how he was feeling, whether he slept enough, whether he ate enough, and ended with making James promise to keep an eye on the younger of the cast members. He laughed and chased Adam away to the bed so he could “make kissy faces at his lovely wife” before logging off.  
Adam wandered to sit on the atrociously patterned blanket that covered the tiny bed. He frowned and picked at a few loose strings. He tried to tune out the sound of a man and his wife, tried to ignore the real reason why he came over tonight, tried to disregard the fact he was the tempter in James’ otherwise perfect relationship.  
Heavy footfalls broke him out of his thoughts. Since learning how to move like a dwarf, James was always noisy. Adam looked up at him.  
He was shirtless as well.  
“What’s wrong lad?” His soft words came through a thick accent.  
“I shouldn’t be here. We shouldn’t do…mmph!” Adam’s protests cut short by soft lips pressed against his.  
“Shut up. I know what I’m doing. I know the consequences to our actions, and I’ve survived worse.” James whispered, lips ghosting across Adam’s, swallowing the surprised squeak.  
Strong, calloused hands gripped Adam’s shoulders and guided him to lean back, pulling his legs up onto the mattress. The comforter no longer mattered. All he could think of was shirtless James Nesbitt straddling his hips, grinding the taut ass on his growing erection. Small moans escaped Adam’s lips, captured once more by James’ mouth. Together they moved, a symphony of groans, creaking denim, lips pressed together, and shared breaths.  
The calloused hands found the buttons of Adam’s shirt, making quick work of them, pushing the material away from his smooth chest. Thumbs traced erect nipples, earning pleased, small moans. A warm mouth quickly followed, tongue laving the mounds of flesh. Adam arched into the touch, forcing his body closer to the heat of James’, craving more. He pushed himself up so he half sat, shifting James farther down his lap. Hands came forward, less calloused and worn than the older man’s, running fingertips through the fuzz on James’ chest, discovering the nipples hiding.  
James tilted his head back, groaning in a garbled mix of Khuzdul and English tainted heavily with his Northern Irish accent. The accent only served to fuel Adam’s desire. He leaned forward, sucking at the point where shoulder joined neck, being rewarded with further unintelligible words. Gentle lips traced the curve of James’ neck, kissing the base of his chin, his earlobe, his jaw line, peppered with stubble. A brief pause for a breath, and he locked his lips with the older man’s.  
James regained his control, biting and sucking the younger man’s lower lip. His tongue explored the sweet creases, and the cavern within. More sweet whimpers and moans, entirely Adam, yet also Ori, escaped those lips. James growled in his throat, urged on by the sound.  
And suddenly he was on his back, Adam straddling him, his jean tight with a heavy erection straining. Adam grinned at him, trying his hardest to look dominating, but coming off as frankly adorable, if James had any say in it. James’ arms shot up, pulling the younger down.  
“Get these jeans offa me before I explode,” he growled into Adam’s ear, sucking a red mark on his neck that make-up would chide him about the next morning.  
Adam fumbled with the button of James’ jeans for a second, slipping the zipper down, hooking his long fingers in the waist, slipping them over James’ lovely hips, all sharp lines. His erection strained against the soft material of his boxers. James grabbed Adam’s ass, holding him as he kicked free of the jeans. Hands released him to push Adam’s open shirt free of his shoulders, arms, wrists, hands, fluttering freely to the floor. Hands slid over his shoulders, down his chest, across the tight abs, to his belt. Within seconds, Adam’s jeans were being pushed down over his hips, free of his legs, to join James’ in a tangle at the end of the bed.  
Adam slid a thigh between James’ legs, leaning down to kiss the older man again.  
“Do something before I come,” Adam panted into James’ ear.  
“Nah,” that throaty chuckle again, “I thought I would just torment ye until you exploded.”  
Adam growled, biting and sucking hard on James’s shoulder. Another string of unintelligible words mingled with a growl. Nails on Adam’s clean back made him jump in surprise, but he quickly melted into the touch. Hands fumbled, and Adam groaned sweetly into James’ mouth.  
James was surprisingly good with his hands. Adam was not as talented, struggling to find a rhythm as he gripped James’ thick shaft. The older man groaned and bucked into his hand. His free hand fumbled, found the lubrication, and drizzled some onto both their erections. Adam gasped at the sudden chill, but quickly recovered, dropping his forehead to James’, panting and bucking with the man’s hand.  
Together, forehead to forehead, panting and kissing, their hands played, drawing out the most delicious sounds, urging one another on.  
Adam tensed, frozen above James, moaning into his shoulder as he came hard over his hand, across James’ side and the awful blanket. James stroked him through the shuddering aftershocks, releasing him with a soft word.  
“Oh fuck Adam,” James groaned, the younger’s orgasm sending him over his own personal edge, coming hard over his stomach.  
Strong arms came up to wrap around Adam’s shoulders and pull him flush, fluid mingling on sweat soaked skin. Together they lay quietly, reveling in one another’s company, in the fading haze of lust.  
Calloused fingers carded through Adam’s hair.  
“You know, my wife doesn’t mind.” James whispered.  
Adam pushed himself up, keeping himself awake enough to give James a stern look.  
“What now?”  
“My wife. She doesn’t mind this. Us. She understands. A wise woman.”  
“That sounds like another of your tricks.”  
“It’s not. Next time you’re on Skype when she is, go ahead and ask her.”  
Adam couldn’t help but smile, any trace of doubt entirely eliminated.

**Author's Note:**

> I left the ending open because I might play a little more with this pairing.


End file.
